


Dawn

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 8/14/02</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 8/14/02

It's the fourth night she's been up this late, her body running as if on the perfect mix of caffeine and sugar, even though she'd taken the last sip of her mocha hours earlier.

She isn't sure why she's awake. She's done everything she can think of. She's dug out a notebook, desperate enough to write out her thoughts, shred her problems. The words don't come though and she's set the paper aside, nothing to show for her trouble.

She's counted sheep and counted backwards, flexed and stretched every muscle group, masturbated to her favorite fantasy, made up a few new ones.

Sighing, she throws back the blankets and sits up, pulling the sheet up to cover her bare skin. Leaning over, she switches on the radio, turning the volume down until it's just a low rumble in the background.

She glances out her window, staring at the partial moon before turning to her clock, knowing the first fingers of dawn will soon be creeping across the sky.

The house shifts, creaking slightly. She sighs again, climbing out of bed and moving over to the window. Streetlights shine golden, bathing the streets in an eerie glow. She wraps her arms around her body, suddenly chilled.

Instead of seeking refuge in the bed, she grabs the quilt and wraps it around her, sinking into the overstuffed chair against the wall. It was her grandfather's and it seems to comfort her as easily as he always did.

Pulling her feet up underneath her, she tucks the blankets around them, grabbing a stuffed animal from the basket next to the chair.

She closes her eyes and snuggles with the discolored puppy, inhaling a remembered scent as she relaxes, her day ending as the sun peeks over the horizon and she finally drifts off to sleep.


End file.
